Generally, the currently used video tape recorders are undergoing a trend of diversification in functions, so that video tape recorders become more convenient to use. However, a function of selecting and reproducing desired portions of the recorded information based on the desire of the user has not been realized yet.
Thus, in spite of the developments and applications of other functions, the technique of searching and reading a specific desired information in order to reproduce it has not yet been fully developed the initial stage of the VTR technique.